Test Subject No 2
by Timelinez
Summary: People say that there is a divine force that controls the actions of mankind. I guess I must have been their test subject alongside the other male to be brought into this world of female superiority.
1. Backstories, introductions & the Miracle

**Hey, I recently had an idea and just needed to write it down. Please don't hate, just give constructive criticism. And bear with me if you find it starts off a bit slow. I'm going to try to keep to the actual storyline but there will be changes here and there.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*Actions/noises*

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALFIE, THE MIRACLE AND THE ALTERED STORYLINE. IF I DID THEN I'D HAVE MADE THE SCHOOL PRESIDENT (TATENASHI) COMPETE IN THE CINDERELLA PLAY AS WELL JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT.**

**AND SO THE CHAOS BEGINS...**

* * *

Test subject No. 2

Chapter one

Back stories, Introductions and the _Miracle_

* * *

Cursing loudly as I see my squadron leader get shot down, I start to look around for the Phantom Task bitch that dared challenge me. I knew this would happen eventually. I had just dearly hoped it would happen while I was alone and not out on patrol. I spot her on my left flank, grinning like an idiot. Or rather, that was the impression I have with her face plate down ' I'm gonna wipe the smile off your face you motherfucking son-of-a-' my thoughts were cut short as she opens fire on the half of our squadron out on patrol. Thank the lord we had the foresight to only take half the squad out. I physically growl. They'd still gone too far. Killing my family at 6, admittedly frustrating, kidnapping me at 12, fine, torturing me for secrets for a year, meh, but killing half my squadron, my family after 3 years...too far. I open my comms to find her frequency. There. Found her. I smirked; having the enemy on comms with you always gives someone an advantage. Namely me.

"Hello!" I call with fake cheer and an even faker smile, "I've found your comms frequency so we can have a nice and civil little chat before I blow you into oblivion." I hear a scoff on the other end of the line before she comes back to me with an answer laced with poisonous intent

"Fine, but know this. After my superiors heard about your little endeavours in the RAFAISD they promised you a world of pain Secret Keeper."

I frown. That was another thing about Phantom Task. They always seem to speak in code. When I was there they always seemed to refer to me as the 'Secret Keeper', IS as 'The Machines', Tabane as 'The Creator' and anyone of no importance outside of their little book club as the 'non-liberated'. I know, WWII all over again just with giant mechs instead of tanks and terrorists instead of Nazis. The RAFAISD, however, stands for: Royal Air Force, Anti-IS Division and is there to stop terrorists from destroying the UK with stolen IS

Instead of insulting her, I decide to mess with her a bit.

"You know, I've never understood that phrase: 'A world of pain'. Does it mean that they're going to give you a planet where everyone lives in constant pain or that they're going to put you on said planet of constant pain? To me it just sounds like the colour yellow. Your thoughts?"

Static crackles through the comms as she tries to process my analysis of her chosen words. This whole dialogue has brought us over the North Pacific Ocean after she found me over somewhere around South West England and we continued to fly in a straight line.

Quickly, I bank a hard right in an attempt to get behind her while she was still thinking, I frown as she turned in the exact same place I did, she must have been able to clear her head after I confused her somehow. I turn in other directions, even tried to loop her and I smile a smile which promises pain as she follows my tail to the centimeter.

"Have some missiles, I know you love them." I call after I pointed my nose down and into a dive to get her to follow before releasing a dozen and one miniature heat seekers of my own invention which all met their mark. I know it isn't over but I fly towards the smoke cloud anyway, hoping to catch her off guard with machine gun fire.

My name is Alfie Rose. I'm Irish. I have light blonde hair and brown eyes. My personality can only be described as 'ever changing'. Some days I'm energetic and I can't sit down for two seconds and on others I just can't be fucked to get out of bed. I'm about 5ft 9 inches and I build stuff in my spare time. I even built the plane I'm sitting in right now. And oh, how I love my plane, the _West Wing_, I had called it. I had built the whole thing right down to the very last bolt and this wasn't even my best project even though that one was, technically, a collaboration. The design was mine, the materials and the actual building was Tabane's job. I have no political claim on The Project but that was fine. Knowing that it was in the safe, if not sane, hands of Taba-chan and Chifu-chan was enough.

The _West Wing_ has a machine gun on each wing which shoot tampered incendiary rounds and a whole bunch of tiny little heat seeker missiles the size of darts which packed too much of a punch that anyone ever thought possible for something so small in the hull. I always did have a way with explosives.

My altered bullets strike home and I hear a cry of pain. 'Some men just want to watch you burn.' I think as I released my Checkmate. It's so small but it does so much. I had designed it to look like a king from chess with acid which expands on contact with burnt oxygen in the cross on top while the rest has the rocket part. True to my mark it hits home. I hear a shriek of anguish over the comms upon contact before the IS exploded...then black.

I awake with ringing in my ears in an upright position while my arms and legs are in spread eagle position. If this is what I thought it was...

I open my eyes to find myself looking down on the North Pacific, high in the air. I look around in fear only to confirm it.

I'm in an IS.

The core must have fused with West Wing to alter it and create the very first fourth generation IS. There is no way this can be third gen. It has fold-out armour for Christ's sake! It looks roughly like my plane with a jet black paint job, four wings on the back as boosters while the tips could break off and fly around and fir on my command, rather long spikes almost like swords in themselves on the back of the wrists while the undersides of my forearms. On the legs were four sets of 81mm mortars and hovering, bloated, triangular shoulder pad things with Javelin Anti-Tank missile launch capabilities above my shoulders. I notice my sight hasn't changed at all which meant that I still had my helmet on. Pulling my arms out of the IS arms I feel around my head to confirm that yes, I am still wearing the standard issue RAF helmet just without the oxygen tub and lower half of the face plate. Then I open the weapon menu to find a lot of guns including a Glock 17, an LMG (light machine gun), an L85 A2 rifle, an Underslung Grenade Launcher (a UGL) and an L115A1 Sniper rifle. I scroll down into the melee division of my weapon and freeze. There, on my weapons list, is an energy leeching Scythe.

Immediately my mind goes back to when I was younger and more innocent.

I'd been raised in a middle class house in Ireland with a mother and a father and a 13 year old sister and we'd gone on holiday to Japan for a week to get one last look at what the world looked like before my father released his research about genetic engineering to the world alongside the already released but underselling IS. Project Valkyrie he'd called it. But then came Phantom Task to steal away my parents and all their research. They ransacked the building and killed my sister when she tried to protect me and attacked me to make her sacrifice in vain. The only things left in that shell of a house were a crying 6 year old boy missing a right arm and a left leg, his sister's corpse and the still burning remains of the interior. Three guesses who I still have a grudge against and the first two don't count.

I have no idea how she found me, I mean, there I was, in my own personal hell when suddenly, along comes someone who I still view as a saint who picked me up and brought me back to her lab before patching me up and giving me a new arm and leg made from an almost indestructible (or so she says) metal she created after watch a ton of anime. Of course, that also meant that she was still on an anime high and started to experiment on me. I was happy to let her. Wouldn't you if your saviour told you she could fix you up better than you were before? In the end I had to draw the line at animal ears. I was fine with molecular density control (phasing through solid objects and withstanding any hit that I have a fraction of a second to prepare for for those of you who don't know), telekinesis and increased reflexes but animal ears? No way in hell.

Over the next four and a half years I denied Tabane the chance of giving me animal ears a total of 1827 times, built the weapons range for the world famous White Knight, blackmailed its pilot and creator 623 and 892 times respectively, hacked into all missile bases around the world within ten minutes, fired them at Japan and created a treaty every country in the world has to abide by.

I even made a name for myself in the fighting world under the German alias of Swen Meske (pronounced Sven) as the only male in the world to be able to defeat an IS. This resulted in me being nicknamed the "IS Slayer". Without a suit for myself none the less. Just me and my Bo staff. If they'd known about my metal arm and leg then I'd probably have been accused of cheating, even if they do only work as well as I train them, so I wore gloves and long sleeves. Needless to say, all those who thought they could beat me were wrong. I think my current best time for a defeat is 48 seconds and my winning streak is...764? Even though I couldn't show the public my gifts I have to admit they saved me from a couple earlier losses.

Unfortunately for me, the IS industry seemed to conspire against me and by the end of the second generation I had to get and upgrade on my weapon. I decided to keep the base design just put a blade on the end in addition to the sonic disruptor already there. My opponents were not happy bunnies once they found out how I'd increased my lethality.

But, like all good things it came to an end. After 4 1/2 years with Chifuyu and Tabane I was kidnapped and tortured for a year for secrets on the IS and for being able to defeat said machine with just my scythe and metal arm and leg. I found no reason to allow them access to my psyonic capabilities or my control over my molecular density and the only way to do that was by allowing them to torture me before I had them in a spot where they thought I was too scared to do anything against them before BAM. Instant escape route. I made a quick stop by Tabane and Chifuyu to let them know that I was fine and let them know they could tell the world press the IS Slayer was back in business.

Back in the UK I enrolled myself into the RAF and worked my way up through the ranks alongside my squadron and eventually into the RAFAISD where we stayed for the next half a year before I now stood in a complete miracle.

Hey, that's not too bad a name. The Miracle. I'll have to check if that's taken yet but if not then its mine. However. I have not used a scythe since then and I'm probably going to find the next oncoming year a lot of fun. Taking down Snobby rich kids kind of fun.

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

*sigh* Don't you just love AC/DC's song Back in Black? Well, that's the song playing through the _Miracle_ as I ride on the monorail towards my imminent doom that is the IS academy. Working headphones, it turns out, are my IS's closed form and even plug into my MP3. I look down at my hand where I'd scribbled the words 2nd floor, class 1-1, South East block, room 1026. Oh! I wonder if I'm roomed with that other guy, Ichika Orimura, Chifu-chan's little brother. It would be even better if Chifu-chan was the homeroom teacher. Heh heh heh, that would leave a lot of chances to get under her skin. Of course, I'd then have to dodge whatever blunt object she decides to attack me with. Back in the lab she always had a steel pipe on her somewhere and I'd always have to block it with my metal arm or dodge it otherwise I got concussion.

I hear the bell which signals that the monorail was almost at its final destination. I hate those movies, the Final Destination series. They're kinda like Saw. I mean, I love a good horror as much as the next guy but that series is just so...so...imaginative with all its deaths that I just...*shudder*...Anyway, I stand up and make my way towards the door just as it opens and I step off and onto the platform. I walk towards the main entrance, straightening my uniform as I did so. I found online that representative candidates could alter their uniform so I'd cut off the forearms of the sleeves and put on a long sleeved black shirt underneath while also changing the colour of the trimming from red to purple and making the trousers a bit longer and rolling them up. As a finishing touch I've added a pair of glove to hide the bare metal on my right arm.

I walk towards the front desk, give my name and go where the blushing receptionist pointed. Right, right, left, right, left, left, up some stairs, left, left, right, and there it is class 1-1. I can already hear the teacher talking so I knock and stick my head in. It appears that my knock just brought the class's attention to me. Shit. I look towards the sensei and can't help but blush a little. It's not my fault she's so well *ahem* endowed yet she doesn't hide it even though she has two guys in her class. Wait, two guys? Yes! There he is! Chifu-chan's little bro! Wahoo! That means Chifu-chan's a homeroom teacher in this class. I turn my head back towards the teacher who appears to be waiting for me to say something...oh!

"Hello miss, I am Alfie Rose, the Irish representative candidate. Not to be cliché but I believe you have been expecting me?"

She looks towards her register and back at me only to stop and gain an odd glint in her eye...is that...awe? I look towards the rest of the class and find that they all have the same look in their eyes apart from Ichika who seems conflicted. I turn around and find a face. SHIT! I stumble backwards and trip over, only just managing to catch the edge of one of the front desks before I hit the floor. Now that I'm on the floor I can see that the face has a suited body.

"What was that for?!" I cry as I get up, "Last time I saw you, you wanted me to stay."

Chifu-chan smirks and walks towards the teacher's desk and slams the attendance book down.

"Alright class, I'm your homeroom teacher Miss. Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year"

Immediately all the girls in the class start squealing. Hang on; did someone just say they'd die for Chifu-chan?! I stand up, walk over to Chifu-chan and whisper into her ear:

"Hey, Chifu-chan, I bet you £10 they put all the loonies in your class on purpose."

Before then having to duck the attendance book aimed at my head.

"In school you shall address me as Miss. Orimura."

I roll my eyes before they land on Ichika. I frown. What's he doing?

"Yo, Chifu-chan"*duck*"What is your brother doing? It looks like he's fainted."

She sighs before looking towards the still squealing class. More specifically, Ichika.

"He's having an inner monologue Alfie...or how about...Swen Meske. While my brother does his business why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Uh, oh. I don't like the look in her eye. Nor the way she stressed my disguise name. I can hear them whispering stuff about me. Hey! They've heard of me! And not just as an IS pilot! Um, I've never had to kill anyone. I didn't start training until I was six. Not two. SINCE WHEN DID DRAGONS EXIST?! Who is making this stuff up?! I sigh and look at the class warily.

"Hello, I'm Alfie Rose. I am the male Irish representative contender and some of you may know me as Swen Meske. My favourite colour is black and I build things in my spare time. My birthday is February eleventh and my father took my mother's name when they married."

Ha. Beat that. Chifu-chan.

"Not only that but he built his IS."

Damn you Chifu-chan, damn you. I look towards the class who are all wide eyed and amazed.

"Now, that's not entirely true. I built the plane that the core from the Phantom Task bitch-"*duck*"-fused with. Please stop trying to hit me."

"Chifuyu?!"

Ah. It seems Ichika is done with his inner monologue. *WHAM*...I want to say he had that coming...but he didn't...you know, I sometimes wonder where she keeps all this blunt stuff.

"As I have told Rose-"hey, my last name is also a feminine first name ya know so I resent that comment"-At school you will address me as Miss. Orimura."

As well as someone who has his face slammed into a table can he manages to say;

"Yes, Miss. Orimura." Tch. Submissive much? From here the other homeroom teacher carries on.

"As I was saying. This is a boarding school so students will be together before and after classes." No shit Sherlock. Oh, it looks like Chifu-chan's taking over.

"Your agenda for the next six months will start with..."I already know all this stuff. I wonder if these desks get Wi-Fi. Oh cool! They do! I plug in Miracle and go onto the internet...I wonder what that series that Taba-chan got the metal for my arm and leg from is like...

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Well Fullmetal Alchemist is interesting. I wonder if Taba-chan based any of her IS models on Alphonse's armour? Hang on; what's Ichika up to now? Isn't that the other English rep. contender? I smell trouble. I walk over to them before it can get out of hand just to hear Ichika ask;

"You're a representative contender, got that. What does that mean?"

Wow. Just...wow. Oh hey, Blondie's talking. Where did she get that flag from?! I swear, all women hide something somewhere on them. I wonder what's next. A frying pan? A mallet?

Ok it's getting out of hand now. Blondie's fuming and Ichika's doing nothing to stop her from insulting his country. Alfie...away!

"Come on, calm down." I say as I reach them. Blondie's still fuming.

"Calm down? Calm down?! This ingrate has just told me that he also defeated the instructor in the entrance exam! How am I supposed to calm down?!"

Whoa. Even when she's pissed she sounds posh. Hang on. She's pissed because someone else defeated an instructor? So did I...

"Well so did I but you don't see me complaining."

"But that is to be expected. You are a representative contender and the IS Slayer. From Great Britain no less. We are the elite" This girl has a serious superiority complex. I think I should just calm her down for now. Fighting comes later.

"If you believe so then a wise man once said; 'you are who you think you are'. Although I should advise you against chatting up oblivious little boys on their first day in big kids school. It's obvious he has no idea what's going on."

I think she paid more attention to the first part of what I said rather than the rest. Just then the bell rings for lessons to start. Blondie turns back to Ichika and says;

"This conversation is not over." Before storming off.

"Thanks." I look back to Ichika and smile, nod my head and walk back to my seat. Here comes another two hours of science and adventure in the form of popular Japanese animation...

* * *

**5-6 HOURS LATER...**

I sigh as I walk into my room. I'm hot and sweaty after being chased by those girls after school. I only got five minutes to eat my lunch after half an hour of standing in line as well! I immediately go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. My arm and leg are waterproof so there's never been a problem with rust. I don't care if it's cold. All I want is a good old soak. I stay in the shower for a minute or 30 before getting out and towelling myself off. I put on my underwear and walk out into my room. Hang on, is that Miss. I-am-Elite from earlier?

"Yeah, hi." I say to grab her attention. Which I do. Before realizing that I'm only wearing underwear. I quickly dive back into the bathroom. Shit. Did she see?

"Who's there?" She asks. Thank the Lord she didn't turn around in time. I a shirt on and step back out into the room. Instantly I see she's partially deployed her IS. It's not that hard to miss actually. It's the only deep blue thing in the room. I watch as her gaze moves towards my metal arm. I look as well. There's nothing too out of the ordinary on it...oh!

"Ten years." I say to answer the unspoken question.

"What do you mean?" Aren't the 'elite' supposed to be smart?

"I've had the arm for ten years." I roll up my left trouser leg as well. "Same with the leg." Looking up I see her switching her sight from the arm to the leg a few times before she asks in a rather croaky voice:

"How?"

I grimace. I always hate bringing up my life story. Now-a-days I use;

"Terrorists killed my family and almost killed me leaving Tabane Shinonono to patch me up. End of story"

"You know Tabane Shinonono? THE Tabane Shinonono? The creator of the IS Tabane Shinonono?"

"Yes. How many Tabane Shinonono's are there in this world?"

By the way her face turns crimson I can tell that she doesn't like to have much fun and takes pleasure from having a superiority complex. She opens her mouth to give what would surely be a long winded speech about how she is elite and better than everyone but unfortunately (read: thankfully) I get saved by a sudden crash from outside. I almost jump out as I am before I remember the state I'm in and put on a jacket, trousers and my gloves. Then I run into the hallway...

Only to find Ichika grovelling in front of the door I assume to be his. He's also apparently been attacked if the sword sticking out the door and holes in said door were any indication. Much to the disappointment of the crowd gathered his roommate lets him back in. Immediately I move back into my own room before Blondie locks me out. Hey, I don't know her name yet. I'll ask.

I get back inside to find Blondie sitting on the bed she has claimed if the British flags are anything to go by. I drag my bag around to the other bed and pull out nightwear. I see her blush out of the corner of my eye and smirk. I wonder how tomorrow will go?

I pull out the divider between the two beds and pull on my night clothes behind it. I then get into bed and turn off my lamp before quickly turning it back on again.

"Yo Blondie." I call, hoping for some form of answer.

"Yes?" I can't help but hear the resentment in her voice about being called 'Blondie'. Lucky for her I intend to stop. Right after one vital question.

"What's your name?"

There's a loud bang. I can only hope she's taking a note out of the locals' books and face faulted. I dare not look around the divider out of fear of being slapped from seeing if she's OK but actually seeing her almost/completely naked.

"MY name is Cecelia Alcott. I am one of the elite. The representative contender from England."

Wow. I can actually here how rich she is from her voice. I can also see in the computer screen reflections that she's somehow got an English flag fluttering behind her. I frown. There's no breeze in here...Ah, well. I can just put it down to the fact that she's from England and even though their cooking usually stinks they do have talents in illusions and other magical feats. Proven by the flag fading and her being back in pyjamas. I blush. Either she has no shame or she has nothing else to wear. I'll just put it down to the second one.

I turn off my lamp, get under the covers and close my eyes, hoping that I don't get nightmares again. Who am I kidding? I always get nightmares.

Well, at least I was right. This next year will definitely be eventful.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING IN CLASS...**

I sit at my desk staring out the window. I'M SO BORED! DOES HOMEROOM EVEN HAVE A USE?! If it does then I've never found it. The only thing I can find is look out the window and find different shapes in the clouds. So far I've found a rabbit, a whale, an actual plane and a made up creature I now officially dub a 'cuintely'.

I'm sitting like this for another few minutes before I hear someone shout:

"I nominate Rose-kun!" Hmm? What're they talking about? Someone else then shouts:

"I nominate Orimura-kun!" Ok, now I'm suspicious. I look towards Chifuyu for guidance only to find her looking at me with one of her should-be-copyrighted devious looks.

"Ok class," she says, "If no-one else is nominated then Orimura and Rose-" I resent her again "-will have to fight for the title of class representative."

WHAT?! I don't want to be class representative! I immediately stand to voice my thoughts but I'm beaten to it by a certain blonde noble.

"If you think that I, Cecelia Alcott, will stand to have a rare breed represent my class then you are wrong!" You know, I don't think she likes me or Ichika. I really need to talk to that guy. But first I need to defend myself against the rare blonde-haired-pompous. They can be deadly if not dealt with correctly.

"Hey! We may not be normal," true, "But we can defend ourselves when needed," I hope, "And we could definitely hold out own in a fight against you." That last one may be a problem. "Remind us how many times England has won the 'World's Worst Cuisine' award?" Heh. I get rewarded with the sight of Alcott blushing furiously.

"I challenge you to a match!" She practically screeches.

"Fine, how much of a handicap?" She's scoffing now.

"As a member of the elite I'd be delighted to give you a handicap." What?

"I meant how much of a handicap do you want?" At this, the whole class apart from Ichika and I start laughing.

"Men used to be stronger than women but that was before the IS-" I cut her off.

"-Which I have and will use to defeat her."

During the whole of this Ichika's been nervously watching us fight and I don't think he's gonna stop yet. Chifuyu coughs to get attention.

"Then it's settled. A week from now Orimura, Alcott and Rose-" Resent "-will fight to determine the class representative."

I smirk and sit down before realizing: What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**Chapter one done. Don't expect too regular updates but you can still expect a few. Possibly once every two weeks. Maybe longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to. Reviews are welcome.**

**See ya,**

**Timelinez**


	2. Class, Training and the Big Fight

**Yay! I'm back! Better late than never right? RIGHT?! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M JUST A POOR STUDENT! Ahem. This chapter was prompted by my finding of the second series in dub (English this time. Huzzah!) and remembering that I had this on here. I hope you realize how much work I do to get the dialogue correct. Please don't get pissed at me for slightly changing Houki's character. I figured she'd be slightly lonely without Ichika so she would try to grab on to any attention possible. That being Alfie in this case. Anyway, this one takes place in the place of episode two of series one. The proper shooter flow for a circle rondo formation is what Tatenashi has Ichika practice season 2 episode 3. I've also gone back and revised chapter one. I realised that I never gave Alfie a description so that is now there along with a deeper description of the _Miracle_.**

**Key:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts/names'

*Actions/noises*

**AND SO THE CHAOS CONTINUES...**

* * *

Test Subject No. 2

Chapter two

Class, Training and the Big Fight

* * *

Yet again, I'm in class. It's really different to normal Irish schools that I know about. I don't think I've ever been in a proper school. I was only ever taught by Tabane and Chifuyu. Chloe as well, on occasion, but she only really ever taught me about computers. And let me tell you, she is one hell of a taskmaster. Back to the present I can see Chifuyu getting pissed again and probably yelling something at me but all I can hear is 'Something's Going On' by A. I should probably take off my headphones. Now rather than later seeing as Chifuyu is developing a sort of tick mark above her eye. The girls in the class are whispering about something. I wonder what.

"Sorry, Chifuyu, what was that? You know how I get when I'm distracted." I ask her. You see, she lets me call her Chifuyu as long as I don't get too pissed at her when she refers to me as 'Rose'. She draws the line at Chifu-chan though. She seems to calm down a bit before replying though.

"I said, you're going to have to head down to the pits later to get your IS checked out. Also, Orimura here is getting his own personal IS."

Ah. So that's what the class is so worked up over. We did only officially make 467 IS cores. 469 if you count _Shirokishi _and _Kurokagi_.

"I'm actually rather relieved to hear that. After all, in a class representative selection match, the outcome between you and me is obvious. But it's simply not fair for you to use a training model whilst I pilot my own personal unit." There goes Alcott again. Damn it woman. Stop it. Just stop. It's getting annoying. On the other hand, I do need to reassert myself in the running for the representative spot.

"Yeah," I interject, "But it's not just him you're fighting. I have my own unit as well you know." I partially activate the _Miracle_ so that all that's out from closed form is my scythe. Just to emphasize my point. And to scare them. Scare tactics, gotta love 'em.

Ichika looks kinda annoyed now. Heh. I wonder if he's gonna have enough time after he receives his model to actually initiate First Shift. It's gonna take a while before that happens though, so he's probably gonna have to practice with a training model and just wing it in the actual match. What I also wanna know is if Ichika actually wants to be class representative. I'm not too sure myself at this point.

"Hold on," he says, "You have your own IS as well?"

"Oh don't you know? Very well then-" I cut her off before she can go into the whole 'Commoner' spiel. Thankfully, I've only had to deal with that once when I tried to figure out where the plug sockets in the room where so I could charge my phone. Turns out, she didn't know either.

"Here's the thing," I really don't care that Alcott's fuming at me from behind me, "Seeing as there are only 467 IS cores-" 'That are known of' I add in my head "-personal units are only issued to those sponsored by their government. Alcott's got one 'cos she's a representative contender and the British government want a show of their power here at the academy. The same thing applies with me and Ireland."

"Only 467? That's all?"

"That's because the central component of all IS technology, the core, has never been released. As a result, there are only 467 machines in the entire world. And Dr. Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores." Says one of the girls in the class. Not entirely but for the most part she's bang on. I then see Ichika look over towards Houki. Of course, I know Houki. Through Tabane. And I've never actually talked to her in person. Only ever the phone because Tabane wanted me to tell her that she would be getting home late or to stop by the lab for a bit after school and kendo practice. Usually our conversations were longer than hers and Tabane's. Most of the time I can draw out a few laughs and she can do the same for me. All while giving each other a rundown of our days. Tabane got home late _REALLY _often. Like, 9 nights out of 10. Plus, I saw she won the kendo nationals last year. Tabane went on about it for a week. For all her eccentricity (some of which has rubbed off on me), Tabane really does love her sister.

"Supposedly, the IS core is like a self contained black box. This is because no-one other than Dr. Shinonono can create one." Hey! I did all the mechanics, the materialization process, the closed forms and the AI programming! "But the thing is, so far she's refused to manufacture more than a certain number of cores. Therefore, countries, corporations and organisations are forced to conduct their research, development and training using the limited number of IS units." Correct. Ten points to her. However, we aren't refusing to create more, we just can't be bothered.

"To complete our little history lesson," SHIT! I forgot we were in class! I immediately de-materialize my scythe, which I have found out is called 'Reaper's Breath' or 'Shinigami no buresu' (lit. 'Death of Breath'), and head back to my desk. "Personal IS units were originally only intended for those sponsored by governments or corporations. However, your case is exceptional." It really isn't. He can pilot IS units because I used Chifuyu's DNA in the original matrix and his DNA is quite similar. I'm surprised even I can pilot one. The whole 'only female pilots' thing was because I was only able to get DNA samples from girls. And very different ones at that. "Therefore they will provide you with a personal IS for data collection purposes. Is that all clear?"

"I guess so." He replies. Man, what a pushover.

"Um, excuse me ma'am," Oh, Chifuyu's gonna get annoyed. She doesn't like to be called anything but Orimura-sensei. She makes an exception for me because she's known me for so long and she knows I'm not gonna give up on it. "Do you know if the Miss. Shinonono in our class is related to Dr. Shinonono by any chance?"

"Actually, your classmate is her younger sister."

Immediately, whispers breakout in the classroom directed towards Houki. Asking if she knows where Tabane is and things along those lines. I know where she is actually. She's in a secret lab below the Atlantic Ocean at the moment. There's a special tracker in her robotic bunny ears that she doesn't know about that transmits to my phone.

"She has nothing to do with me." Wow she looks pissed. Her features soften though and she adds "I'm not my sister. And there's nothing I can tell you about her."

There's a small silence before Chifuyu breaks through.

"Alright Miss. Yamada, shall we start?"

Miss. Yamada seems startled for a second before recomposing herself and starting the lesson.

"Oh, right! Now then..." I tune out after that and start to plug in my headphones again. I'm only on episode 12 of Fullmetal Alchemist after all. However, while I'm doing so, I look forwards to see Ichika staring intently over at Houki. He's probably wondering why she doesn't like her sister. I'm not opening up that can of worms though.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER...**

I'm in the middle of changing episodes 14 to 15 of FMA so I look up at Miss. Yamada for a moment to see her starting to talk about the IS's pseudo consciousness. This could be interesting I wonder what they're teaching about my work. I pause the episode right at the beginning and take off my headphones.

"...So through shared dialogue and time spent together, the two of you will actually get to know each other. Depending on how much time a pilot spends controlling an IS, it begins to understand the user's characteristics."

I like this. They're doing it right. Though, I can see Ichika mumbling something at the front and looking over to Houki. Give it a rest man! You'll start accidentally sending her signals! Abort! Abort!

"So, your IS isn't just a tool, instead think of it as your big, mechanical partner. Are there any questions so far?" I almost burst out laughing at that. Those technicians they've got working on IS electronics just aren't quite good enough. Miss. Yamada's got it exactly right! The AI in the core is built to be a partner to the pilot!

"Yes ma'am! So, did you mean partner as in boyfriend or girlfriend?" Miss Yamada starts blubbering and blushing while the rest of the class laugh and I hide my disappointment. The AI is meant to just be the pilot's friend! Nothing more, nothing less! Where do these crazy theories come from?! However, I do see Ichika up front looking very confused. Nothing new there then. And- GOD DAMMIT MAN! STOP STARING AT HER! Jeez! Wow. What an idiot. I'm just glad Houki hasn't really been looking over at him. *sigh* He's hopeless.

* * *

**AT LUNCH...**

As I pack up for lunch I notice Ichika walk over to Houki. This can't be good. Knowing him (as much as I actually do) he's probably going to screw himself over. I should probably go moderate him.

"Hey Ichika! How are ya? I just thought I should come over and introduce myself. What with us two both being the only males able to pilot an IS. My name is Alfie Rose. The Irish rep. My IS is the _Miracle_." I say to Ichika.

"Nice to meet you Alfie. I'm Ichika Orimura and this is Houki Shinonono-"

"I know who she is." I interrupt. "Hey, Houki, how you doin'? I don't think I've ever actually seen you in person before now. You look good. Things going well in the kendo world?"

Houki looks up at me and glares at me a little before looking back out the window. I sigh. I don't want to have to bust out the blackmail card. Yet. I look back over to Ichika only to find him looking between the both of us confusedly.

"What's up Ichika?"

"I just didn't know that you guys knew each other. That's all."

"Don't worry. I was one of Tabane's assistants for a few years. So we've known each other...how long was it Houki?"

"Don't call me that."

*sigh* "Oh well maybe I should just send Tabane a quick photo of you and come back tomorrow." I say as I bring out my phone.

"No! Fine! I've known Alfie since we were 7."

"See. That wasn't so hard, now, was it. Now, Ichika, what was it you were going to say to little miss Positive?"

"Oh!" He looks surprised at Houki's and my relationship. It runs like this. I tease her; she gets me back a bit later. Possibly by saying to Tabane that I'd volunteered for some sort of experiment when I really didn't want to. We're still kinda friends though. Even if our relationship was entirely through the phone. Usually she wasn't as grumpy as this though. "I was gonna ask if she wanted to go get lunch together. In fact," He starts to turn around. "Does anyone else-" He gets cut off by me putting a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, not cool. Don't do that kind of thing. Seriously not cool." I say to him. Houki's told me about her crush on him before. I ain't letting him ruin her chances by being an idiot.

We both turn back to Houki to see her deep in thought.

"Come on. You need food to live." She looks up at me weird. "You know. Food. That stuff you put in your mouth and chew on before swallowing it and letting it digest in-"

"OK! I don't need a lesson on the digestive system!" She says, giving a small smile as she does.

"Then let's go!" Says Ichika. I nod my head furiously. I am hungry. I may have a metal arm and leg but that doesn't mean I don't need food.

Our antics draw a giggle from Houki. Though she immediately hides it with her anger again.

"Alright, let's go." She says. Then, she grabs our hands and starts dragging us along with her towards the cafeteria.

In the queue she turns to Ichika and starts grilling him on why he wanted lunch with her. To which he replies that he was just looking after her. This then devolves into a small bickering match and I sense that I'm needed to break it up.

"Ladies, ladies, stop your lover's quarrel. Look, we're at the front of the lunch queue. Just get your food and let's find a place to sit down to eat." In answer to my comment about a 'lover's quarrel' Houki starts to blush and hits me. Quite hard actually, that kendo training of hers really paid off. Ichika just looks confused again. Rolling my eyes, I grab my food and wait for the other two to get theirs. When they've got theirs I start to walk over to an empty table, a silent invitation to join me left in the air behind me. They both respond by following me and sitting down around the table from me but across from each other.

After a minute of trying to figure out how the hell chopsticks work, and Houki and Ichika laughing at my failed attempts, Ichika looks up at us and says;

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Houki and I answer in sync. Ichika looks at us weirdly.

"Would you guys be willing to teach me more about the IS? 'Cos I think I'm gonna lose to Cecilia the way things are going." We both sigh but Houki answers.

"Yeah, because you let her provoke you." Um...actually, it's kind of my fault so I should probably do this to pay off the debt. I'm the one that was provoked. I got Ichika into this mess so I'm gonna get him outta it. With a little help from Houki, as well.

Before we can go any further, a senior walks up to Ichika and says:

"Aren't you the one everyone's been talking about? You're gonna be competing against a representative contender. But you've never flown for real, have you. If you want, I could teach you lots of things about the IS." She's flirting with him. Not gonna happen missy. I'm not gonna let it. And I don't think Houki is either.

"No thanks. Actually, we're the ones who gonna be teaching him." Says Houki. She looks annoyed. I can see that she's already sort of claimed Ichika as her own in her mind. I like that she's included me. I nod along and make a little 'affirmative' noise.

Ichika seems kinda puzzled by our reactions

"But you're freshmen two, right? I'm a senior, after all," she says while pulling on her neck tie to emphasize her point, "I think I'd do a much better job teaching him the ropes." Here it comes. Our big finale. Houki closes her eyes and says calmly:

"But I...am Tabane Shinonono's sister."

"And...I've Tabane's assistant since I was 6." I put in. The senior gets startled and doesn't doubt us for a second.

"But thanks for the offer." Houki finishes with. By now the senior looks furious.

"Fine!" she says, "I guess some things can't be helped." And she walks away. Houki and I look to each other and Hi-Five.

"Good job." I say.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She replies with.

"So then," Ichika interjects, "You will teach me?"

I look to Houki and she looks at me. We both smirk a little before narrowing our eyes together at Ichika.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL, IN THE DOJO...**

Ichika and Houki have been fighting each other for a little bit. I have my own job in this exercise, two. I need to watch Ichika and Houki's fight to try to pick out any flaws in Ichika's fighting style. However, He's making my job way too easy. There are holes in his defences miles wide and there's next to no skill in his swings. Finally, Ichika sits down and throws off his helmet; He's breathing pretty heavily now. And by Jove does Houki look pissed.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on here?" She demands.

"I...I don't know what you mean." Ichika answers. The look in his eyes says otherwise though. He knows he's been getting beaten for a while now.

"How did you allow yourself to become so weak?! What clubs were you in in middle school?!" Let it be known that an angry Houki is a scary one.

"The Go-Home club!" Ichika replies. *sigh* There really is no hope for him. "Three years of perfect attendance."

"Then you'll retrain. This problem comes before the IS. Effective immediately, you will be in training with me for three hours every day after school!"

"Come on! I wanted you to teach me about the IS! Alfie, help me out here."

"Sorry man. She's right. Knowing about the IS is completely pointless unless you can fight with it."

"Exactly! Now get back up! We have more training to do!"

Sighing again, I watch as Ichika puts on his helmet and stands up. While I fish my phone out from my pocket I notice three students standing a few feet away.

"Man, Orimura is-" starts one of them.

"-Kinda weak." finishes another.

"Do you think he can really control an IS?" Adds the third. I'm sort of leaning against the idea myself. All I can really do now is sit back and watch as Ichika gets tortured by his childhood friend.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER. BEFORE THE CLASS REP. FIGHT...**

Last night was a very quiet affair in my room Alcott and I both doing our own thing. The only sound being the ticking of the analogue clock on the wall.

Right now however, I'm standing in the pits with Houki and Ichika. Even now, Ichika hasn't even seen his IS yet. And he's looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh, guys?"

"What now?" Houki answers tiredly.

"Well, the thing is that you promised you were going to teach me about the IS."

We've been over this at least ten times within the past week so both of us turn away from him.

"Hey! Don't turn away from me! Thanks to you two, the only thing I've done this week is practice kendo techniques."

"Well," Houki says, "We can't do anything about that. And your IS hadn't been delivered yet anyway."

"Even without one, you could still teach me some stuff about the basics."

"Here's a tip." I say. "Don't fly directly up 1000 ft and then jump out of it."

"Well duh!" He shouts.

A few minutes later and the three of us are looking at a live video feed of Alcott and her IS.

"So that's her personal IS. Whoa." says Ichika.

"I could take her." I say.

Suddenly, we all hear Miss. Yamada over the loudspeakers in the pit.

"Orimura! Orimura! Orimura! It's here. Your personal IS has just arrived!"

"Orimura, you need to get ready at once. The amount of time we can use the arena is limited. So you're going to have to learn how to make it yours during the match itself." Adds Chifuyu.

Then, the wall to our left slides open very dramatically and we get a first look at Ichika's IS. For the most part it was a dull silver with blue highlights on the feet and shoulders. Still in factory settings. I'm sure that when he actually gets to First Shift it's gonna look a lot more impressive.

"This is Orimura's personal IS." Says Miss. Yamada. We kinda figured that.

"The _Byakushiki_!"

Beside me, Ichika is staring at it in awe and so is Houki, though her gaze is more of an envious one.

"Hurry up and get suited." Says Chifuyu. Ichika raises his hand and places it on the IS's knee. but jerks back suddenly. Right now he's in the normal skintight spandex bodysuit most pilots are supposed to wear. For me it doesn't really matter what I wear, though I prefer my RAFAISD uniform as it makes me look bad-ass. "Since time is limited, we'll do the formatting and fitting while the match is progress."

"What's wrong?" Asks Houki. To which Ichika answers with silence for a few seconds and a

"It's not like the first time I touched an IS. There's something different."

"Orimura, are you alright?" Asks Miss. Yamada, the concern evident in her voice. Ichika replies with an 'affirmative' hum.

"I'm just fine. There's something...familiar about it. I understand it. I can understand what it is. And it's purpose." This is new. I've never seen someone interact with an IS merely through physical contact before.

"Show you entrust your life to it." Says Chifuyu.

Ichika gets into the IS and puts on the headband.

"Let it take control."

The armour forms around his torso and shoulders.

"The system will optimize the rest."

He puts his hands into the arm holders and takes a hold of the joystick inside. The machines hands pop out from the stumps of the arms.

All in all he looks pretty impressive.

A mechanical voice says

"ACCESS. SYSTEM START."

And the HUD appears in front of him.

"_Byakushiki_." He says. Yes. That is the IS's name, we all know that. "This is _Byakushiki_?!" Yes! Now shut up!

Through the _Miracle_'s speakers I hear Miss. Yamada's voice and a description of Alcott's IS appears in front of my face.

"Cecelia Alcott's IS is called _Blue_ _Tears_." How impressive. The only thing that resonates between the name and the actual machine is the blueness. "It's a long range model IS."

"_Blue__ Tears_. Got it." Ichika says.

"In every IS there's a feature referred to as absolute defence. It's primary function is to protect the pilot's life during any attack." One of Tabane's and my better works. "However, that deployment would cause your shield energy to be badly depleted. Do you understand that?"

"So, Orimura. Are you feeling up to this?" Asks Chifuyu.

"Yeah," Ichika replies, "Piece of cake." DAMMIT NOW I'M HUNGRY!

"We'll see." Says Chifuyu.

"Indeed we shall." I say with a smile on my face and a challenge in my eyes. Ichika grins at me and turns to Houki.

"Hey, Houki?"

"Huh?"

"Here we go." THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED!

"Oh. Ok. Win this!" Houki says. Ichika nods. He takes a step forwards. And another. Now he's standing on the launch platform.

"Hey man." I say as I materialize the _Miracle_. "I ain't gonna make this easy for ya. They don't call me the 'IS Slayer' for nothing."

"Then I'm gonna have to take you down fast." Oh, he is getting _sooooo_ beat.

Then there's a look of determination in his eyes as he prepares to launch.

"See you out there!" I say as I run out the pit and jump up into the sky at a 120 degree angle from Alcott, leaving exactly enough room for Ichika to join us in the air to make a triangle.

Then he appears next to us.

"Just so you know, this is your last chance." Calls out Alcott.

"To do what?" Replies Ichika.

"It's obvious to everyone that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up Alcott. Less smack talk, more smacking you about."

Now she's fuming. A display pops up on my visor showing that she's prepared her giant energy sniper and trained it on Ichika. I take the chance to move around behind her and bring out my Javelin. I quickly take aim and fire, the rocket smashing into her from behind.

"How do you like them apples?!" I yell in English.

I take a look towards Ichika, who is steadily rising again after being hit by Alcott's rifle. He materializes a katana type weapon and brings it to bear.

"So this is your brilliant plan is it? Challenging my long range IS in hand to hand combat? Don't be ridiculous!"

Her strategy is even worse really. All she's doing is staying still and shooting at Ichika. It's like she's completely forgotten about me. How unfortunate...for her. I bring up my mortars and take aim. Then I fire. All six rockets hit their target and I'm treated to a cry of surprise from Alcott. Finally, she's noticed me.

"You think that's going to work, do you? Think again!"

She starts firing at me but I bring out my LMG and start using the proper circle flow for a circle rondo formation whilst shooting at her to give Ichika a little bit of breathing space. He does need to get used to his IS after all.

"You're the first opponents to last this long. You've fought longer against _Blue Tears _in an initial match than anyone, and I must applaud you for that." I can sense a 'but' coming along here.

"Thanks a lot." Ichika yells sarcastically.

"But." There it is. "Now the time has come for the finale!"

And she releases her 'bits'; all four of them go after Ichika. However, what the other two haven't noticed is that I've been sneaking up on Alcott and have '_Reaper's Breath_' poised to strike her neck.

"And your time here is over!" I yell, before I swing it around with as much force as I can muster. Fortunately for her, I haven't been practicing with my scythe much yet and haven't completely got to grips with it yet. Also, my cry alerted her to my position and she immediately tried to escape before she got hit. I did hit her, though it wasn't with much power and it only halved her remaining shield energy, leaving her with only 64 out of a total of 467 energy left.

Suddenly Ichika ignition boosts to behind me while I'm distracted with Alcott and swings at my almost unprotected back with full power with an animalistic cry. The actual hit takes out 167 of my original 694 power but the impact of the ground drops me another 239, leaving me with 288. Damn. That's more than half. Dude's got some serious power.

I look up after re-orienting myself with the world and listen to our comms.

"-So it's to my advantge to close the distance!" and I see Ichika readying the final blow.

Alcott, however, grins maliciously.

"I see he fell for it. So sorry, but there are more than four!" And she launches two heat seeking missiles. Ichika tries to evade them for a second but then they both hit, resulting in a massive explosion. I worry for his safety for a second but then remember about the absolute defence. When the smoke clears, Ichika is still standing but _Byakushiki_ has changed. The shoulder rockets now have three tiers for maximum speed and the blue has spread to other parts of the body. His legs have become a lot more spiked and there's now yellow dominating parts of it. The silver paint has also given way to a fresh new white coat, two.

Well, shit. That's his first shift.

Alcott looks stunned and shouts at him.

"That can't be! That's your first shift? How could anyone have fought an entire battle with their IS in a default setting?!" I probably could. Ichika just proved he can as well.

"I'm not sure what the heck I've been doing." he says, "But it looks like...this IS has finally become my own."

He looks down to his sword. I look two. Hold on! WHY IN THE NINE HELLS HAS HE GOT THE YUKIHIRA! I MADE THAT ESPECIALLY FOR-oh! Haha! clever girl, Chifuyu, clever girl.

Suddenly the metal of the '_Yukihira Nigata_' folds back to reveal a glowing, blue energy sword. He's probably making some sort of awesome comment but right now I'm more focussed on something else.

"Hey guys?" I say over the comms.

"What?"

"Yeah?"

"BOOMA BOOMA!"

And I press down on the Javelin triggers. Suddenly, I'm treated to the sight on two IS and their pilots dodging and swerving, trying to get away from the missiles.

Alcott gets the right idea and starts to lead hers over to Ichika before quickly swerving away. He hasn't noticed yet. He will in a second though.

There's a big explosion and again I worry for the safety of my friend before the some clears again and he's perfectly fine.

"Honestly, you're such a pain!" Alcott yells. And she releases four more missiles. None of which hit their target. Damn it! He's using the One-Off ability stored in the '_Yukihira Nigata_'. He's going to run out of energy at this rate!

He starts to get a bit over confident and starts yelling as he goes in for the kill. I bring out the Glock so that whoever doesn't run out energy I can easily pick off seeing as they'll be in shock.

Suddenly, there's a klaxon and an automated voice announces:

"ICHIKA ORIMURA. DEFEATED. SHIELD DEPLETED."

And he stops in mid-flight. I take my chance and start firing at Alcott while she's in shock like I predicted and I completely deplete her shield energy. The same monotonous voice announces the results of the match.

"THE MATCH IS CONCLUDED. WINNER: ALFIE ROSE."

* * *

**BACK IN THE PITS AFTER THE MATCH...**

"Great job man. I knew you could do it." I say to Ichika.

"But I lost." he says glumly

"Yeah, but I'm military trained! I know this stuff!" This gets him to look properly at my face, searching for some sort of false kindness in my eyes.

Chifuyu suddenly appears in front of us with Miss. Yamada. Immediately I put on my headphones and start "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas.

A few minutes later and in the middle of track changes I hear:

"Okay, maybe that was a bad way to phrase it." WHO IS THIS PERSON?! MY CHIFUYU-NEE NEVER ADMITS WHEN SHE'S WRONG. Maybe this imposter is some kind of pod person. I narrow my eyes at the person in the shape of my friend and she looks at me weirdly. MORE PROOF!

"An IS isn't complete to begin with. So it can't be defective, per se. And since yours is so much more offence oriented than others...it can't be handled the same way." Ichika sighs. I feel sorry for the guy, he can't even tell that his own sister's been replaced with a pod person. I need a flamethrower. Miss. Yamada takes the chance to jump in.

"At the moment, your IS is in standby mode. But all you have to do is call it, and it'll deploy right away. however there are a lot of regulations so read this thoroughly." She then handed him a textbook. He just groans and stares at it. Next to me, Houki sighs.

* * *

**ON THE WAY BACK TO THE DORMS...**

I walk back to the dorm rooms with Ichika and Houki. We discuss the fruits of our labour for the day.

"And now she'll be the class representative, huh" Ichika says. Almost as soon as I was changed back into my normal uniform I went up to Chifuyu and told her that I didn't want to be class rep. She fully agreed with me. I should probably get a DNA sample. Even then, that might not prove that sh'e not the real Chifuyu Orimura.

"And what does that look mean?" he asked Houki. It was true. she was looking at him kinda odd. I'll just put it down to her crush.

"Well, are you...upset that you lost?" she asks in a very vulnerable voice. I sense a tender moment coming on so I hang back a bit.

"Well, yeah, sure."

"Um, so, I guess starting tomorrow, maybe we oughtta start some intensive IS training."

"I guess."

They stop walking. I catch up.

"Um, you still...you do want us to continue teaching you, right?" she says, gesturing to herself and me.

"Of course I do! I'd rather ask you than anyone else. I mean you're Tabane's sister and you're her assistant so else would know so much?" Ichika, dense as usual.

"Okay. Alright. I understand." She lets out a giggle. I might join some sort of club while I'm here to give me an excuse to let these two have some private time. "I have to then. Right! I hereby agree to teach you about the IS."

"Me as well! Don't think you're getting rid of me that easy! I'm like a limpet. Once you've got me, you're stuck with me." I jump in, throwing my arms around the two.

"Starting tomorrow," says Houki, "I want you to be waiting for me everyday after school. Okay?"

"Yeah!" He replies.

"And on one of those days, regularly, I'll teach you the techy side of it. Just once a week. It might get a little boring if we do it every day so...yeah!"

"You got it!" he says. I catch the little smile Houki sends me and give her a wink back. She giggles and starts to speed up.

"Hey, wait." Says Ichika. I'm keeping her pace pretty easily.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER, ROOM 1026...**

So there I am, sitting at the computer when I start hearing weird noises coming from the shower. She best not be doing what I think she's doing.

"OI! CECILIA! STOP IT! THAT'S NOT EXACTLY APPROPRIATE RIGHT NOW!"

I hear a girlish yelp and the strange noises stop.

Now that the match is over, Cecilia and I are trying to make friends. It would probably help seeing as we might be roomies for the next three years.

Anyway, back to finding the weaknesses of pod people...

* * *

**Hurrah! It's done! I managed to do it! I'm probably going to post a new update for this every week or two or three. It shouldn't take longer than a month but if it does, I'll let you know in the chapter before the hiatus. Please send me reviews, I love seeing your comments on my work. It's amazing to feel that people are actually reading my stuff.**

**Thanks,**

**Timelinez**


End file.
